REvisions
by Suiren Shinju
Summary: Just some scenes that didn't make the final cut of RE. Alternate endings mostly as my pervy brain detours the plot fairly often... Nothing that satisfying, I'll warn ya now. Modern AU. Cedfia.


_AN: This was another way I had the parking lot confrontation resolve._

...Cedric felt like this was his only chance left. He threw his arms around her, lifting her up on her tiptoes, and began kissing her everywhere his lips could reach, starting with her forehead and cheeks and ending on her lips as Sofia turned her head to make it possible. Cedric froze, not expecting to meet the softness of her lips so soon.

"Please kiss me," she said against his lips as she felt him tense up.

It was a request he couldn't refuse. He puckered his lips and kissed her, slowly at first, trying to figure the whole process out now that he was having his first real attempt at it. It infinitely improved once he tilted his head a little, their lips now locked together instead of simply pressed to one another's. He felt Sofia's fingers run up through his hair and his mouth opened in response to the oh-so-lovely feeling of a scalp massage only to feel her tongue licked against the seam of his mouth. He made a sound no other person had ever heard him moan before and Sofia replied with one similar as he melted against her and plunged his tongue into her mouth to rub against hers.

They ended up parting only out of the need for breath, but kept their faces close, nuzzling and stealing quick kisses as they could.

"G-Get in the car," he tried to ask politely, but horniness and manners didn't mix easily.

"Okay," she whispered, retrieving her back and walking around to the passenger's side and climbing in after Cedric popped the door open from the inside.

As Cedric drove, Sofia texted Amber to let her know she was going over to Cedric's, not an uncommon text, but usually Sofia's plans weren't so impromptu. The blonde hadn't seen the two making out in the parking lot, but it wasn't long before word reached her, raising far more questions and concerns than Amber knew what to do with, but for now, she could tell her sister needed 'this' and played it off as nothing for the chauffeur to be concerned about as he took the twins home.

Sofia was excited and nervous when they got to Cedric's house and went up to his room. Winifred had gone back to work once Cordelia started middle school, meaning the house was empty, the youngest Goodwyn being quite the socialite compared to her brother, spending time after school with friends before coming home around 6 with her parents meaning Sofia had a good two hours with Cedric before they ought to be wondering when anyone was showing up. She'd been left alone with him plenty of times before, but with kisses being exchanged, there was a definite possibility she was inviting trouble.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," Cedric said as he watched her take a seat on his bed while he rid himself of his uniform as he usually did when he came home, starting with his jacket then unbuttoning his shirt.

Sofia watched him intently, used to seeing him briefly topless in the summer when swimming and such, but never really taking in how sexy his lean body looked.

"Um, do you want to…?" He suggested, looking at her vest and blouse.

"Oh, uh, yes," she blushed, pulling off her sweater vest and slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

They both took off their shirts at the same time, Cedric having a nothing more to remove while Sofia sat in her bra, blushing.

Figuring he wanted to see, Sofia reached back and unhooked the garment, one hand holding the cups to her breasts as the other pulled the straps off her shoulders. She removed the bra even slower than her shirt, her eyes focusing on it as she set it to the side on the bed, oddly afraid to see Cedric's reaction to them. She wasn't a well-endowed girl or so she thought, but her breasts were perky with rosy nipples that were quick to erect themselves upon their liberation.

She heard Cedric inhale sharply and felt him move closer before she had strength enough to look. He was looking at her longingly and with appreciation for her beauty, his eyes continuingly moving over her while he restrained his hands.

He cleared his throat and continued with his belt, unbuckling it and popping the button loose on his trousers before simply stepping out of them, revealing his purple boxers.

Sofia couldn't resist a giggle of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"What?" Cedric asked, laughter wasn't exactly what he wanted at this stage in his undress.

Sofia unhooked her skirt and slid it off, revealing purple panties. "I was worried you'd think mine were too juvenile…"

"Purple's a great color," Cedric smiled, reaching down to pull his socks off while Sofia bent over to do the same.

"Um… so…" She gulped nervously as she stood up, her arms cradling her breasts while her eyes focused on his underwear.

"I-I'll tell you now I'm nothing impressive," he said with an embarrassed blush, slipping his fingers under the hem.

"It's not like I have one in mind I can compare it to," Sofia smiled, earning a smile back from Cedric who took a deep breath before pulling the boxers off. He was semi-erect, as if his penis was also nervous, but she didn't have any reason to see why. He looked like all the anatomy drawings in biology class, only… better. "D-Does it… hurt to get hard?"

"I-It's more of an ache," he explained, averting his eyes from her. "It's not exactly painful… they're more annoying than anything else."

"I hope I make it feel better then," Sofia smiled, bending over to pull down her panties, revealing far less than he had given that her sex was inside her, a fact not lost to her as she sat back down on the bed and slowly opened her legs. "G-Go ahead."

"Wait, what?" His eyes widened.

"You can put it in," she blushed.

"I-I-I think there's a little more to it," Cedric explained, needing to sit down since all the blood was rushing out of one head and into another. "F-First being that I… I love you, Sofia."

Her cheeks lit up again. "I love you too, Cedric."

"S-So that's what I want… to make love… and pretty sure that's not what I've seen in the porn I've watched."

"And I've seen plenty of romantic movies, but nothing… close up. If they even make those sorts of movies."

"There's probably a site like that somewhere on the internet," he cleared his throat. "Um, so… maybe… maybe we just… touch a little… see what feels good?"

"Okay," Sofia nodded, opening her arms to him. "Come here."

He didn't have to be told twice, he moved in for a hug and brought her down onto the mattress with him, hugging close while their hands slowly began to explore the other.

* * *

 _AN: I had written this to be a comforting scene under the concept Sofia did like Hugo, but ended up figuring out he's a jerk the hard way... Cue Cedric's shoulder._

"I thought he really liked me..." Sofia lamented through her tears, sniffling into her arms. "I'm such an idiot..."

Cedric couldn't bear it any longer, he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, needing to comfort her, but uncertain if she'd even accept the offer. To his surprise, he felt her fingers tightly grasp the material of his shirt and her head nestle into his shoulder. She didn't say anything, just cried a little longer into the hug while he rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"Thanks," Sofia sniffled a while later as she leaned up. "Sorry I got your shirt wet..."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, his hold easing, but not releasing. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her pouting pink lips drawing the focus of his eyes.

He wasn't thinking, at least not anything more than wondering if kissing her would help comfort her. He approached slowly enough, giving Sofia ample warning time to realize his intentions, but she didn't shy away as his mouth drew closer, deciding instead to close her eyes and lose herself in the moment as her best friend kissed her lips. It was soft, and warm, far more tender than she expected from Cedric's thin lips. They had such love for her, love he expressed by cupping her cheeks and kissing over her face: lips, nose, eyelids, forehead, temple, cheeks... all adoring, loving kisses that spoke more volumes of affection than she expected him to have for her.

"Oh, Cedric," she felt like crying again, knowing these feelings couldn't have been anything new for him. She clung to him tighter, her arms wrapping around his neck and her head tilting to kiss him this time, and with far more passion than before.

Cedric grabbed at her, trying to bring her closer than she already was as his lips met kiss after kiss. She was intoxicating and he was quickly drunk on her, and Sofia felt the same, feeling wonderful to become lost in him.

She didn't really pay attention to the walk back to his house, too busy holding his hand and leaning against his arm for support and comfort. Every now and then he'd turn his head and kiss her head, reaffirming his feelings to leave no room for a moment's doubt.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear once they were in the comfort of his room. "So, so much."

"Cedric..." Sofia choked back another round of tears. "Me too…! I love you, too…!"

"Shh," he hushed her with his lips, hoping he'd eventually get her calmed down. "Come on. Let's lay down."

She nodded her head and joined him on the bed, letting him spoon up behind her as he held her close and placed more kisses to her head.

"Shh…" He hushed again, running his fingers through her hair. "Get some rest. I'll be right here."

Sofia nodded again and finally let herself relax, wanting no other warmth than Cedric's body against hers as they dozed off for a few hours. She awoke with the covers draped over her and the sound of the shower running down the hall. She waited a few minutes before it stopped and a while later, watched Cedric come back into the room wearing pajama bottoms and a T-shirt while carrying a spare towel and oversized shirt.

"Hey," he said gently as he sat down on the edge of the bed when he noticed her eyes on him. "You wanna take a shower? You can wear my extra baggy Slipknot t-shirt."

"An offer too good to refuse," she smiled at him before extending her arms to him. "Come here."

He didn't have to be told twice, setting the towel and t-shirt aside, he leaned into her arms and kissed her.

"Cedric…?" She said softly as she held him close.

"Hm?"

"Please make love to me first," She turned red as she forced herself to make eye contact with him to confirm her sincerity in the request.

"…You sure?" He blushed and waited for her to nod before kissing her again.

They went slowly, undressing each other with no rush as they focused on kissing, but once nude they broke to follow the paths their eyes were taking over the others' body.

"You're so beautiful…" He exhaled, kissing a breast while his fingers dragged down her navel and between her legs. He took another deep breath in time with hers as he touched her sex and was pleased to already find her wet. She really wanted this… wanted him. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint her.

"Cedric…" she moaned his name as she felt his fingers examine her before the middle one slipped inside her. "Ah…!"

"I-I don't want to hurt you," he sputtered, blushing brighter. "This is supposed to help…"

"Mm…" Sofia nodded and smiled up at him. "I trust you."

"I'm going to add another," he warned her, slowly adding his index finger. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers before relaxing again.

She sensually moaned and felt him licking and kissing at her neck and nipples as he fingered her, not ceasing until she was soaked and more than ready to accommodate something bigger.

"Ready…?" He asked, positioning himself between her legs and lining up their sexes.

"Mhm," she nodded her head and placed a hand on his shoulder to encourage him to come closer to her as he broke through her barrier and claimed her virginity while giving her his own.

"Sofia!" He gasped loudly, never in his wildest dreams imagining she'd feel this magnificent around his cock; her velvety walls constricting around him to give him a glimpse of a heaven he'd never reached before.

"Cedric…!" She called for him, needing to wrap her arms around him again and hold him close. She kissed his face with the same adoration he showed hers, but with the added shivers of pleasure as she adjusted to him stretching her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in between comforting kisses.

"Yes," she exhaled, returning each kiss to his person. "Does it feel good…?"

"You feel incredible," he breathed, holding her lips to his for a longer, deeper kiss before parting them. "I'm going to move now, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled at him, keeping her grip on him relaxed but firm as he eased his hips back and forth.

"Oh…!" He groaned low and long. It felt even better to move inside her. He wasn't sure he could keep a calm and steady pace as he intended. Lucky for him Sofia was eager for more and cried out happily when he increased his speed, desperately ramming his hips back and forth in the hopes the friction would deliver as much pleasure to her as it did to him.

* * *

 _AN: I really want their approach to sex to be more casual, yet delicate, more of an exploration between two curious teens, but I couldn't help fluffing up the romance a bit more, so I nixed this scene too._

Sofia and Cedric never thought much about the fact the two of them were often alone together, after all, they'd spent the last eight years that way. Their parents never saw the issue with it either, believing the relationship between the two wasn't one to descend into teenage debauchery. Cedric was too timid and awkward and Sofia was too proper and well behaved. However, the power of curiosity had been overlooked and certain feelings underestimated.

"Can I see your breasts?" Cedric asked her after a round of video games left him bored.

"Huh?" Sofia looked over at him, not sure she heard correctly.

"I wanna see your breasts," he repeated, his cheeks slightly pink. "Please."

"They're not much to look at," Sofia admitted.

"I don't care. I want to see."

Sofia didn't see the harm. They were only breasts after all. She lifted her shirt up to reveal her bra which she also carefully pulled up to let the swells of flesh bounce free. They weren't large by any means, but they had a delightful perk to them and rosy pink nipples that budded against the cool basement air.

"...They're cute," Cedric said after starring at them a moment. He reached a hand forward, his pointer finger brushing against the hardened nipple, giving it a playful flick before his palm enclosed the rounded flesh. "Wow... soft..."

"Well they're mostly fat after all, right?" Sofia giggled, slightly self-conscious and yet happy to feel a warm hand kneading the flesh. "Mm... that feels kinda... good..."

"Yeah...?" Cedric asked, cupping both her breasts now to massage them.

"Yeah..." Sofia answered softly, closing her eyes to enjoy his touch only to gasp when she felt his brazen mouth latch onto one. She looked down at him, ready to reprimand him for what she thought was a venture not suited to their relation nor age for what being besides a baby needs to suck on a breast? She reconsidered as she watched him: he had a hunger in his eyes she couldn't bear to refuse, and besides, what he was doing felt surprisingly nice.

"Take your clothes off," Cedric demanded when at last he let go of her breast.

Sofia hesitated, having an educated guess as to why he'd want such a thing, but she simply nodded and began removing her clothes piece by piece until she was in nothing but her knickers. "These too...?"

Cedric nodded his head and watched as that last little slip of clothing was added to the discard pile on the floor. He sat in awe, a hand pulling on the crotch of his trousers to give him room. "You're so beautiful..."

"You think so?" Sofia smiled, settling back down on the couch.

He nodded again and moved towards her, his arms winding around her while his head leaned forward asking for a kiss.

Sofia obliged, tilting her head slightly to the side to let their lips overlay. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but it was the first time she felt both vulnerable and empowered by it. He held her with such care, yet his grip was firm. His mouth was unyielding, deepening the kiss until their lips parted and tongues introduced themselves.

"Sofia..." He breathed her name, torn between passionate kisses to her mouth and adoring kisses to her face. "Sofia, I love you."

"I love you too, Cedric," she smiled, hugging the boy closer to her for warmth's sake.

"I want to... I want to make love to you... C-Can I?" He asked, just now sounding nervous.

"You do?" She blushed. "You mean, put your... inside me...?"

"I know it's crass. We're not even married, but I... I feel like if I don't, I'll die. I love you so much I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."

"But I've never..."

"Neither have I, but I want it to be you. Only you. I know you might not feel the same about me, but I-"

Sofia's arms tightened around him and pulled him closer. "I want you too."

Cedric took a deep breath and began kissing her again, this time his hands busying themselves with his trousers and boxers. He got them pulled down past his knees and shook the rest off with his leg as he climbed on top of her, pulling off his shirt in the process before entangling their limbs and pressing bare torsos against each other's. "I-I'll go slow. Stop me if I hurt you."

"Okay," Sofia nodded, making herself comfortable against the couch cushions and decorative pillow as her dearest friend pressed himself between her legs, his hand guiding the tip of his manhood to her entrance and inserting it. "Oh...!"

"H-Hang on," he blushed, replacing his dick with his fingers for a few moments to stroke her sex and increase the moisture. He tested her wetness with a single finger, making her gasp as he plunged it inside, followed by a second.

"Cedric...!"

He liked the sounds she was making, but was eager to try provoking them with the proper tool and thus replaced his fingers with his dick, this time slipping the tip inside with ease and causing Sofia to cry out as he slowly pressed the length inside her.

"Ah! Cedric...! Ah...!" She clung to him, unsure of what more to do as he stretched her for the first time.

"Sofia...!" He moved his hands up to cup her cheeks and adorn her face with kisses. He loved her so much and prayed he wasn't causing her any pain with his selfish lust. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

She slowly shook her head. "It feels... weird... but... good."

"Yeah..." he agreed, taking hold of one of her hands and lifting the back of it to his lips. "I'm going to move now, okay?"

She nodded, her hands locking around his neck as he began to slowly thrust his hips, both of them letting out sensual moans at the sensation. "Cedric...!"

He wasn't quite sure why he liked the sound of his name on her lips so much, but he was eager to make her repeat it and gradually his pace grew, steady and firm as he made love to her the best his untried body could on instinct alone. They encouraged each other with further moans, touches, fingers through their hair, and tender words they couldn't imagine saying to another.

"Oh...!" Cedric gasped loudly, his muscles contracting as he released, bringing a moment of clarity and realization. "Oh shit, I didn't wear a condom..."

Sofia blushed as she descended from her high, not having gone over the peak, but still enjoying the loss of her virginity to him. "Um, I'm supposed to start my period soon, so I don't think I'll get pregnant."

"You sure?" He gulped, imagining the consequences should their irresponsibility result in a pregnancy. "I-I mean, I wouldn't mind having a baby with you, but we're only sixteen and the scandal and...!"

"I'm sure, Cedric," she smiled and brought him back down to cuddle with her. "Mm, you're so scrawny and yet so warm."

"Yeah..." he buried his face in the corner of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair and sweat. She smelled fantastic.

* * *

 _AN: I wrote in first person just to try and get somewhere. I do have some lines in a few of these scenes I intend to use later though. This is Ced and Sof at the goth concert then back in Ced's basement dodging Cordelia followed by more awkward intimate encounters._

I don't think there's one specific point where I fell in love with Cedric because that would imply something in our dynamic had changed. Honestly, I think we loved each other the moment we met and we merely spent the past few years realizing what it was we felt for each other. This deep seated connection that seemed to have always been made us both wonder about things such as fate and soul mates. Maybe we'd met before, once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, but who could say?

The night of the concert was a definite turning point in what we both believed had been friendship up until we found each other in the crowd. The way he looked at me was strange, and even stranger was his gusto when it came to embracing me, his scrawny arms somehow managing to lift me up and spin me around as I tried to figure out if he was laughing or crying.

"You dark enchantress," he smiled at me, looking over my dress and accessories. "Have you come for my soul, my body, or my heart?"

I giggled, my bubbly nature quite out of place in this den of teenage angst, but Cedric was smiling in a way I'd never seen him smile before. He looked... happy, genuinely happy, and it was beautiful.

I don't remember what possessed either of us in that moment: it could have been the excitement of seeing each other, or maybe the slower beat of the current song selection, but the next thing I remember was having my first kiss to the sound of an electric violin solo.

What was stranger was we never really talked about it. Sure, we held hands as we walked home, giving us the appearance of a lovey-dovey couple, but we'd been holding hands since we were little, so it wasn't anything new. Perhaps the kiss had just been a natural progression of our relationship. Best friends were allowed to kiss. If it had been anything more, surely we might have tried again that evening given raging hormones and all that, but no, all we did was hold hands.

A year later and he'd grown out of wearing all the off putting metal jewelry and all black clothing. He'd wear blue jeans and a T-Shirt and call himself ready for the day, giving up fashion for the few extra minutes of sleep he so desperately needed in the morning before school. Naps became our new thing you could say as instead of delving straight into either homework or video games after school, we slumped together on one of our couches and dosed for an hour or so. preferably we were always at his place given the lack of servants and fewer curious siblings, but there was Cordelia to deal with somedays and while usually dismissive of her brother, when I was around, she seemed especially motivated to embarrass him.

"You and girlfriend making out?" She asked as Cedric and I were just getting up.

Before Cedric could rebut her, I acted and put my arms around Cedric, pressing my budding breasts against his chest to make him recline back down. "Yup~ Nothing but hot tongue action going on in here, Cordy. You better scoot."

"Eew, you're gross," the preteen grimaced and promptly ran to her room.

"Hot tongue action?" Cedric repeated.

"You know she only wants you to get upset when she does that, don't you?"

"W-Well yeah, but you don't need to go out of your way to chase her off."

"It's not a problem, Cedric. I... Oh!" I brushed against something hard as I repositioned myself. "What's that?"

"Sofia, no!" Cedric tried to warn me, but my hand was already investigating. My naive mind completely forgetting my recent sex ed class as I located the narrow hard bulge in the crotch of Cedric's pants. It took me a moment to realize what it was, but his whimpering and subsequent sensual gasp should have told me before I gave an investigative squeeze.

"I-I-I-Is that...?" I wanted to retract my hand, but even after all the education, I couldn't say I knew what an erection felt like. This hard thing was really just engorged flesh? That didn't seem possible!

"So-Sofia stop! I'm sorry! It just comes up on its own sometimes! I can't help it!" Cedric tried to push me off, but curiosity had me now.

"No way that's your penis," I said in disbelief, poking my finger into it and making him whimper some more.

"It is! I promise! Please don't touch it!" He brought his hands over his red face to hide his embarrassment.

"...Can I see?" I asked.

"What?!"

"I've never seen an erect one before. C'mon. You're like the only guy I can ask without it being weird."

"This isn't weird?!"

"I'll let you see mine if you want," I offered.

"I-I know what girls' stuff looks like..."

"Yeah, I've seen those magazines you hide under your mattress - try a more original hiding spot."

He blushed brightly. "You saw those?"

"You like seeing them, right? Well you can see mine in real life if you show me yours."

"But we could get in a lot of trouble."

"It's not like we're gonna have sex or anything," I argued, unbelting his pants. "I just want to see."

"Okay..." He said weakly, letting me unfasten his trousers and unzip the fly to reveal the prize inside. I pulled him out through his boxers and was amazed at how soft and smooth it felt despite the stiffness of it. "Wow..."

"Y-Yeah, sure, it's amazing, now let go before I...!" He gasped as I absently stroked him once. Curious about the sound he made, I looked down and did it again. "Sofia...!"

"That feels good...?" I asked, knowing full well what masturbation entailed, but the experience was a little less gross than I imagined.

"Uh huh..." He nodded, watching with bright red cheeks as I continued to stroke him, a pearl white liquid beading at the tip of his member. "Sofia, please...!"

"T-Tell me what more to do," I asked, figuring I might as well go all out since we were at this point.

"I don't...! I just...! Oh...! Please, just...!" He began moving his hips back and forth, pressing into my hand.

* * *

 _AN: Alternative first kiss post goth concert._

The club was aptly named, Cedric decided as he kept his eyes on Sofia all evening. Despite being worn out from dancing, neither were all that tired and decided to walk up and down the block as they waited for Winifred to come pick them up.

"Show me how you did that one thing with your hips," Sofia asked, getting a few feet in front of him and began walking backward.

"What? This?" All he did was drop his hips back and move them in a circle. He didn't think it was anything impressive, but Sofia seemed to like it as she attempted to mimic it which wasn't help him keep the inappropriate thoughts at bay. He'd been doing so well, finally doing something right, he didn't want to ruin it, but all his lower brain did in response was replay the image of her gyration on top of him.

"This was fun," she giggled, giving up for the time being to retreat back to his side. "We'll do it again, right?"

"Sure," he smiled while wondering if holding her hand would still be alright when she grabbed both of his first and spun him in front of her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "We're… We're okay now, aren't we?"

"I'm not sure…" Cedric said honestly, squeezing her hands. "We haven't really talked about it."

"I-Is there any need to? I mean, if you're sorry, I forgive you. Then we can pretend like it never happened," Sofia said with her usual optimism that Cedric just couldn't agree with this time.

"I can't…" He bowed his head, ready for this to be the end of their friendship entirely. "I know it's wrong to feel that way about you, but I… can't stop it…"

Sofia paused and looked at him, visibly ashamed of himself and scared to be talking about it, yet somehow braving through it all to stand there with her. She wanted to take him into her arms, but wasn't sure if that would improve the situation. It might even make things worse. She was at a loss for what to do, and in typical Sofia form, decided to just ask. "Is there anything I can do…?"

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" He asked, shyly looking up behind white bangs.

Her cheeks flushed with color at the very idea, but she was willing to try it. She nodded her head and closed her eyes, slightly puckering her lips in preparation for what ended up being a rather chaste kiss: a bit of pressure from equally soft lips tenderly pressed to hers for no more than a second before it was over.

"D-Did I do that right?" He asked after pulling back.

"I guess so…" Sofia wasn't sure if it correct or not. It was her first kiss after all.

"I-If it was no good, I can try again," he offered as his cheeks turned red.

"Okay…" Sofia said quietly, curious to feel the sensation again.

Cedric nodded and moved closer again, more nervous this time, only to be interrupted by the honk of a car horn and approaching headlights.

"Cedric! Sofia!" They heard Winifred call from the driver's seat.

Putting the moment behind them, they crawled into the back seat of the car and buckled up, answering Winifred's typical mom questions: How was it? Did you have fun? She didn't mention their public display of affection so Cedric assumed she hadn't seen it, which helped him relax on the car ride to Sofia's where they dropped her off after a quick goodnight and thank you before heading home themselves.

"Nice to see Sofia lent you her lipstick," Winifred said knowingly as she eyed her son via the rear-view mirror.

Cedric turned bright red and quickly wiped his lips on his sleeve.

His mother chuckled, but said no more on the subject. He'd talk to her about it when he was ready to.

Sofia on the other hand did have a tendency to slip into gossip having Amber as her sister. Thankfully, had mind enough to swear the blonde to secrecy before divulging the details of the night. Amber wasn't exactly enthralled with the idea of the two kissing, but given how happy Sofia was about it, set aside her personal opinion.

Meanwhile, the news to Cedric's household wasn't being well received. Winifred saw no harm in telling her husband their son was becoming a man, but Albert's response was less than proud.

"You are not to touch that girl," he ordered Cedric the following Monday at breakfast. "Not only is she only 13, but she's a Winslow. You're just looking to cause a scandal, aren't you?"

"B-But Sofia's my best friend," Cedric argued in his defense. "I know it's not exactly proper, but it doesn't feel entirely wrong either."

"And lots of girls are going to make you feel that way. You start high school in the fall, the most important schooling years of your life. You'll hardly have time for girls."

"But I don't want 'girls, just Sofia, and we study together all the time. I know high school is going to be harder, but that's all the more reason why I want to be close to her. She gets me, and… and I'm pretty sure I love her!"

"You're too young to know what love is. You're thinking with your lower head, Cedric and it'll do all it can to get you into trouble if you're stupid enough to listen to it."

"Oh yes, because I couldn't possibly have any more self-control than a randy dog," Cedric grit sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy."

"You just can't approve of anything I do, can you?!" Cedric got up from the breakfast table to grab his schoolbag and head out, but not before shooting a glare at his mother as well. "Why'd you have to tell him? Can't I just be left alone to grow up and figure things out for myself?"

Both Albert and Winifred were dumbstruck that he'd argue against his own mother as well. Cordelia took a deep breath, mouthing 'awkward' as she patiently finished her breakfast before heading out the door as well.

Cedric honestly felt like crying. He wasn't forbidden from seeing Sofia, but he knew that'd be the next step if his father didn't calm down. Albert had tolerated his appearance and general apathetic teen attitude, but when it came to involving another person, he'd have to put his foot down to insure his son stayed focused and apparently celibate.

When he finally saw Sofia at lunch, all he could do was hug her which honestly had Sofia worried something far more tragic had happened, although the actual explanation wasn't favorable either.

"Does this mean I can't even come over anymore?" Sofia asked as they ate their packed lunches outside in the courtyard.

"I dunno… I'm sure my old man will have written up a list or something when I get home, but even if you could, would you feel comfortable?"

"Well, I... I'm there to be with you, not them, so… maybe it'd be a little awkward, but we're fine so long as we don't get too close, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Cedric blushed. "I like hugging you… and I want to kiss you again."

"You do?" Sofia's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Yeah…" He admitted shyly.

"I'd like for you to kiss me again," she smiled gently, eyes focusing on his lips.

"H-Here? N-Now?"

She nodded firmly.

Cedric took a sip of water to freshen his mouth, his eyes looking around the yard to see if any teachers or tattletale students were about. None were and so he capped his bottled water and stole a quick kiss.

"Aw, that was so brief," Sofia whined.

"I don't want to get you in trouble," still slightly blushing only to fluster completely as Sofia threw herself into his arms and latched onto his lips for a more fulfilling sensation.

Cedric thought he'd spend the majority of his teenage years pining for a girl he'd never have, but that first kiss awakened something in Sofia that had her far more affectionate than normal. The added danger of trying to keep their intimate relationship secret from their parents didn't seem to detour her as it did him, but he was always the more reserved one between the two of them.

It was lucky for him his father didn't have the same intuition as his mother otherwise they'd really be in trouble, but Winifred was oddly supportive of the tryst, remembering very well what her own teenage years were like and how stubborn Sofia had always been since the woman met the girl.

* * *

Author's Note: None of these M scenes were meant to be satisfying because as soon as I get off track I try to get back on and they just aren't quite ready to be doin' the deed yet. I'm still not 100% happy with the first kiss, but perhaps in another story. I'll probably add my other failed attempts so ya'll can get a sense of how much I end up editing out even if it's good. Some of these I just couldn't delete and forget about.


End file.
